iFuturama
by Wixelt
Summary: When a Cryogenics machine malfunctions, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer are flung far into the future. And Spencer and Carly are reunited with their lost cousin Fry. (Cancelled Fanfiction)


**iFuturama**

**A Crossover of Futurama and iCarly.**

**If I get any key facts wrong, please let me know.**

**Prolouge - Year 2010 (kinda like the pre-titles bit from Futurama, only longer)**

**Carly's POV**

"C'mon Sam, were gonna be late!"

"That was the idea of me dragging my feet, Freddork!"

I smiled as I watched Sam and Freddie bicker, as we made our way throught the Science Museum to see a special piece of technology that no-one else here was allowed to see. One of Spencer's freinds from elementary school had got in touch, telling Spencer that he worked at the science museum, and could get us into the staff only areas to see this piece of tech, that would never be seen to the public, apart from on iCarly, which was one of the reasons why we were there. We were going to film iCarly from the science museum so that people could see what this piece of Tech was.

"Here it is" Spencer walked over to a security door, he took out the security pass he had been given by his freind. He scanned the security pass over the scanner, and the door swung open. Spencer gestured for us to go inside.

The staff only corridors were less well kept than the rest of the museum, since nobody was going to see them, not very often anyway. We followed Spencer through the twisting labyrinth of corridors (since he knew where he was going and none of us did) until he came to door marked Room 12-B.

"12-B? What is this, a school?" Sam murmured.

Spencer knocked on the door, it was answerd by a man in a labcoat.

"Spencer, good to see you again. And you must be Carlotta, Samantha and Fredward. My name is Harold, but you can call me Harry. Please come in"

We followed him inside. My jaw dropped at what I saw. Attached to the walls around the edge of the room were blue glass tubes, like something out of a science fiction movie. Each one appeared to have some sort of timer attached to it. I looked at the others. Spencer and Sam were shocked like I was, and Freddie had a massive grin on his face.

"These are Cryogenic Freezers!" Harry announced.

"And that means what exactly?" Sam asked.

"It means I can freeze people in these tubes for thousands of years and they'd still be the same age when they came out!" Harry replied.

"Wait" I wasn't sure about this "For the webshow, you want us to go in there?"

"Yes, but only for 5 minutes as an example use." Harry could tell I was worried, and was trying to reassure me.

"Alright, but it's your fault if things go wrong." I said nervously.

**Sam's POV**

"Were live in 3, 2, 1" Freddie counted us in.

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam, and this is a Very special epsiode of iCarly" I announced.

"Were here at the Seattle Science Museum, in a staff only area, for a very special reason. One of Spencer's old freinds, Harry, works here and has let us back here, to show you lot at home a piece of special equipment" Carly added.

"You know in some sci-fi movies, people get frozen and wake up thousands of years later? Well, scientists have actually created that exact technology, and here it is!" I stood back to reveal the giant tubes behind us.

"We will be frozen in these tubes, but not for hundreds of years, just for a few minutes. Just long enough for Harry to explain how they work." Carly said "and for all those people who would prefer the short, child freindly explanation. It is the short child freindly explanation!"

We talked for another minute or so about what else would be happening after we came out of cryo-sleep (that's what Freddie called it, anyway), before preparing to be frozen.

"Now, you four. Keep you hands inside the tube at all times, to prevent any injuries" Harry tapped a few buttons on the control panel in front of him, and the doors to the tubes we were in swung shut.

Harry tapped a few more buttons on the keyboard "Now to set the time to 5 minutes an-" sparks flew from the control panel, and a robot voice echoed around the room.

"ERROR IN TIMER - REVERTING TO DEFAULT TIME OF 1002 YEARS!"

"What did that just say?" I blurted out.

"Erm, don't worry Samantha everything's under contr-" more sparks flew from the panel.

"ERROR - UNABLE TO CHANGE TIME"

My vision blurred, Harry was yelling something, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then Harry's yelling faded and my vision began to clear.

"If this is some kind of prank, then your dead" I yelled at who I thought was Harry as the Door of the Chamber swung open.

**Chapter 1 - Year 3012**

**Fry's POV**

"Crew, I have special assignment for you" Professor Farnsworth announced "Your next assignment is to deliver a piece of scientific equipment to the Seattle Science Museum"

"Seattle?" I asked "Seattle's on Earth, why do they need us to do it?"

"Actually Fry, Seattle was moved into orbit around Mars in 2701" Leela said "After the ground under the city caved in."

"Cool"

"Not cool Fry, alot of people died"

"Cool"

"Ugh, forget it. You were saying Professor"

"This Equipment is needed desperately, to stop something from breaking down" The Professor continued. I yawned, to be honest I wasn't really interested, but it'd be cool to see Seattle again. The last time I'd been there was before I was frozen, when it was still on Earth. I'd gone to see my cousin Spencer. Out of all my cousins, Spencer was my favourite. Unlike the rest of my family, Spencer was awesome, he was a sculpter, and shared alot of the same interests as me. If I could still see another member of my family today, It would be him, along with his little sister Carly, who had moved in because their dad was in the navy and was stationed in Alaska.

I knew I had to stop thinking about him, since it was one of the things that reminded me of my own time, and how much I missed it.

"So Professor, what is this piece of equipment?" Amy asked.

"It's a- well I could tell you, but i'm already in my pyjamas" the Professor then fell asleep in his chair.

"Lets just go, i'm sure we'll find out what it is when we get there" Leela got up out of her chair.

We made our way onto the ship.

"Setting Co-ordinates for Seattle, Mars Orbit" Leela announced.

The ship was in space before you could say "Jesus Christ", or "Sweet Zombie Jesus" as the Professor would put it.

**Leela's POV**

"So, out of all the places they could have picked to put Seattle, why Mars?" Fry asked.

"No-one really knows" I replied "but it's thought to be because of Mars University's lack of student housing at the time. And by the way, you might need this" I handed Fry a booklet. "This is a sightseeing tour of Seattle, since i've always been interested in Seattle, we're going on a sightseeing tour whilst we wait for the museum to open to deliveries"

"Leela" Fry handed the book back to me "I know my way around Seattle, my cousins, Spencer and Carly lived in Seattle" I noticed that he looked sad when he mentioned those names "they were probably my favourite family members after my parents"

"You miss them don't you"

"Yeah" Fry paused as if waiting for a certain robot to make fun of his sadness "Oh right, Bender's away at some robo-festival isn't he"

"Actually Fry, that festival is in the Seattle Science Museum, so we'll be picking Bender up from there afterwards. And it's not just for robots. Four humans are coming out of a 1002 year long cryo-sleep today."

"Who are they?" Fry asked.

I sighed "I don't know exactly who they are, but they were semi-famous in the years 2007 to 2010, and probably would have got more famous, had they not been accidentally cryo-frozen"

"Cool, more people like me!"

"Yeah, let's just hope they're not exactly like you, or the world is doomed."

"Hey!"

"No offence mean't, but I think that if there were 5 of you on Earth, it would be destroyed in a matter of hours"

"I still find what you said offensive"

I had to change the subject quickly, to prevent a major arguement "Hey look we're here!"

"Woah!" Fry's jaw dropped at the sight of Seattle. A floating city, with many sights to see.

"Look down there" Fry pointed to a building with the word Bushwell across the front in glowing neon lettering "My cousins lived there. Can we go and see what it's like now whilst we're sightseeing?"

I could tell that Fry really wanted to go there, not just because it was a cool building, because it actually held fond memories for him.

"Fine, but that place isn't livng space anymore, it's the Human Museum of 21st Century Entertainment. So your paying to get in, since it's you who wants to go there"

"Alright, you'll pay" Fry had zoned out after i'd said But. I wasn't going to try and tell him again, i'd just make him pay to get in when the time came.

I landed the ship in the plaza outside of Bushwell, it mean't we could get what Fry wanted to do out of the way first.

**Fry's POV**

I stared in awe at what I saw.

Carly and Spencer's Apartment was the main attraction in the building, and there had been a long line to get in, but it had been worth it. The room was almost exactly as I remembered it, apart from the fact that ther was a holographic screen in the middle of it. I pressed the button below it, and a logo flashed up.

iCarly. I guess Carly must have become famous after I was frozen. I tapped a button marked - What was iCarly?

_iCarly was a popular webshow in the early 21st Century, it was hosted by Carlotta Shay, Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, with help from Spencer Shay and Orenthal Gibson (Otherwise known as Gibby). The show was compromised of various segments, one of which (Random Dancing) is often used in Comercials and Shows, due to it's ongoing popularity. iCarly ran from 2007 til 2010 when Carlotta, Samantha, Fredward and Spencer were accidentally Cryo-Frozen when testing technology at the Seattle Science Museum. Following this, the Webshow was cancelled._

I may not be the smartest person in the universe, but even I could work out what was going on, the people being awoken at the Science Museum were my cousins, plus Sam and Freddie, whom I remebered vaguely.

"Leela, we're going to the science museum, not only to deliver that thing, and pick up Bender, but to see my cousins!" I announced.

We went there straight away, since i'd spent so long looking around the apartment that it was the science museum's opening time.

After Leela delivered the equipment, we went to meet Bender at the awakening. We made our way into the room and were immediatly greeted by the sight of Bender flirting with a female robot.

**"So, you seeing anybody?"**

"Bender, you'll have plenty of time to flirt with girls later, besides we just found out something cool" I interrupted the conversation, since Bender was obviously going to get rejected.

**"Hey guys, I guess your here to pick me up. Well your early, so please lea- wait, something cool? What is it?"**

"I know the people in the cryo-tubes" I exclaimed. I pointed to the oldest of the frozen people, "Thats my cousin Spencer, and that's his little sister Carly" I pointed to the dark haired teenager in the tube next to Spencer's, "And those are their freinds, Sam and Freddie!"

**"Wait, that means you've got living family!"**

"I had living family before, Professor Farnsworth is my x30 nephew!"

**"Fry, I meant family that aren't old and crippled."**

"I see, what about Cubert?"

**"Doesn't count, in theory, he's as old as the Professor, since he's a clone!"**

"You guys might want to stop chatting, the counter for the cryo-tubes is almost at zero!" Leela butted in. I looked at the timer, it had just over 30 seconds left on it. "And by the way Fry, since their related to you, the Professor agreed to let them stay at Planet Express, provided the older one helps out with deliveries."

"Cool, but if Carly's anything like I remember her, she'll have an athsma attack when she sees all this."

"CRYO-STASIS TERMINATION IN 20 SECONDS" A robotic voice echoed around the room.

"Well hello there Leela!"

"Oh no, it's him isn't it?" Leela muttered.

"CRYO-STASIS TERMINATION IN 10 SECONDS"

"Yep, it's Zapp Braniggan" I told her.

"I came here to welcome the 21st century people, I didn't realise you were going to be here, until I found out that two of the frozen folks were related to Fry, and that you were taking responsibilty for them" Zapp exclaimed "Now, how about we go back to my ship and get cosy."

"Well I, um, oh, look, they're waking up!" Leela quickly changed the subject.

The doors to the tubes swung open. Sam was the first to thaw.

"-ind of prank, then your dead!" her eyes widened when she saw where she was "I knew it, i've been pranked. This has Gibby written all over it, and for once i've been fooled!"

Carly was the next to thaw.

"Sam? Where are we?" I walked up to her.

"Hi Carly!" I said.

"Wait. Fry? But you vanished 10 years ago!" I was suprised that she hadden't had an asthma attack yet, I assumed she'd stopped having them.

"Make that 1012 years, I think. Welcome to the Future, Carly"

"Wait, the Future?"


End file.
